


Two

by kuro



Series: Plushieverse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kinda?, Plushies, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has two Black Widow plushies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so silly for writing this, but here you go.

Natasha has two Black Widow plushies, and both of them have been made by Tony.

One is a Black Widow Bear with beautifully shining red fur, wearing her black uniform and the belt with the red buckle. It even has leg holsters with tiny toy guns and, most special of all, little 'widow's bite' gauntlets that actually light up when you press them. The bear is a truly a master piece, because Tony has somehow succeeded in giving the bear a slightly more feminine form without making it look ridiculous.

The other one is, well, a black widow plushie. It's a lot bigger than an actual black widow, but apart from that, it's really quite close to the real life version. The body itself is split up into two parts, the rear end seemingly blown up, but it's soft and squishy to the touch, and can even be used as a cushion. Eight fine, almost elegant legs protrude from the front part, and beady black eyes are attached to it. If you turn the plushie around (if you actually dare to touch it, that is), you will see the red hourglass symbol that Natasha also carries on her belt buckle.

Clint likes to steal both of Natasha's plushies, but he has a special preference for the black widow one. He particularly loves to throw it in between groups of unsuspecting victims and then laugh about the subsequent panic. The rest of the Avengers wonder about his incredible luck, because not only hasn't Natasha punished him for stealing her things, but he has also managed to not damage or dirty the toy whenever he plays one of his tricks. They really don't want to get between Natasha and Clint should this ever happen, since wilfully breaking Natasha's stuff is a hilariously bad idea. Clint has done it before, and wasn't _that_ a scene of carnage. How he managed to get away with only a minor concussion, they will never know. 

When Clint steals Natasha's Widow Bear plushie, it's usually a signal that he's not doing so well. Sometimes, the toy simply vanishes from Natasha's room, and the door to Clint's room will stay closed for the rest of the day. Sometimes, someone will find Clint in the living room, or the kitchen, or the roof, or really any random place, hugging the plushie to his chest and staring into the distance. When it happened for the first few times, surprisingly both Natasha and Tony stopped the rest of the band from bothering him. And even though they are really curious as to why he needs to steal _Natasha's_ plushie when he's feeling down, they have respected his privacy ever since. The bear will eventually return to Natasha's room, looking just as pristine as before, and Clint will return to his usual cheery self. They were never a group of particularly ordinary or well-adjusted people, and someone borrowing a plushie for comforting purposes is probably the least of their problems. 

Natasha is rarely seen with either of them. Her bear is usually carefully tucked away somewhere in her room, and the only person who seems to ever touch it is Clint. The spider plushie, on the other hand, can be occasionally found out in the living room, where Natasha will use is as a pillow. Steve got quite a shock when she did it for the first time, walking into the living room and startling badly when he saw the strange mass of legs and eyes peek out from under her head. Clint is still laughing about that scene to this day, saying that they were really lucky that Cap didn't have his shield with him when it happened, otherwise the whole thing would have gotten  _really_ messy. Steve, on the other hand, was not amused and now keeps giving the toy the stink eye whenever it happens to be lying around somewhere. Natasha seems to draw quiet amusement from this, and she might or might not be the reason why the toy seems to magically appear in Steve's vicinity from time to time. 

Natasha has two Black Widow plushies, and they are both very, very much loved. 


End file.
